Dove Cameron
Dove Cameron (Olivia Celeste Hosterman el 15 de enero de 1996) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense que interpretará a Charlotte Chamberlain en Vengeance. Biografía Dove Cameron (nacida Chloe Celeste Hosterman) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense, conocida por interpretar un papel doble como los personajes homónimos de la comedia adolescente de Disney Channel Liv y Maddie (2013-2017) y Mal, hija de Maléfica en Descendientes (2015) ) y la secuela Descendientes 2 (2017). Posteriormente, tuvo un papel recurrente como Ruby en la serie de televisión ABC Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2018) Está programada para la voz de Spider-Woman en el próximo largometraje animado de Marvel Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018). Cameron nació en Seattle, Washington, como Chloe Celeste Hosterman. Ella es la hija de Philip Alan Hosterman y Bonnie Wallace, que más tarde se divorció, y tiene una hermana mayor, Claire Hosterman. Ella creció en Bainbridge Island, Washington. Cuando era niña, asistió a la Escuela Intermedia Sakai. A la edad de 8 años, comenzó a actuar en teatro comunitario en Bainbridge Performing Arts. Cuando tenía 14 años, su familia se mudó a Los Ángeles, California, donde cantó en el National Show Show Choir de la Escuela Secundaria Burbank. Cameron es de ascendencia francesa, y habla con fluidez el francés, después de haber pasado muchos años de su vida creciendo en Francia. Ella ha declarado que fue intimidada durante toda su experiencia escolar, comenzando en quinto grado, hasta el final de la escuela secundaria. Independientemente de la presión en la escuela y de su adaptación, ella se mantuvo enfocada en sus sueños de ser exitosa en el entretenimiento: "Me volví muy apasionada por en actriz y cantante. Me sumergí por completo". Su padre murió en 2011 cuando tenía 15 años. En 2007, Cameron interpretó el papel de una joven Cosette en la producción teatral Bainbridge Performings Arts de Les Miserables, y en 2008, tuvo el papel principal de Mary en The Secret Garden, nuevamente con BPA. En 2012, Cameron fue elegida en una nueva serie original de Disney Channel titulada Bits and Pieces como Alanna. Poco después de filmar el piloto, Bits and Pieces se actualizó en Liv y Maddie y vio a Cameron protagonizando el papel dual de Liv y Maddie Rooney. La presentación preliminar de la serie debutó el 19 de julio de 2013, y el espectáculo se estrenó el 15 de septiembre de 2013. El episodio piloto ganó 5.8 millones de espectadores, que fue el espectador más visto en 2.5 años desde la serie Shake It Up! Disney Channel renovó a Liv y Maddie para una segunda temporada de 13 episodios programada para el estreno en otoño de 2014, que luego se amplió a 24 episodios. El 27 de agosto de 2013, Cameron lanzó una versión de "En la cima del mundo" de Imagine Dragons como sencillo promocional. Su cobertura alcanzó su punto máximo en la tabla de Billboard Kid Digital Songs a los diecisiete años y pasó tres semanas en la lista. El 15 de octubre de 2013, "Better In Stereo" se lanzó como single bajo Walt Disney Records. "Better In Stereo" hizo su debut en la lista Billboard Kid Digital Songs en el n. ° 21 antes de llegar al número uno, convirtiéndose en el primer éxito número 1 de Cameron. En febrero de 2014, Cameron confirmó los informes de que la grabación había comenzado para su álbum debut de estudio. Su siguiente sencillo, "Count Me In", se lanzó el 3 de junio de 2014. La canción llegó al número uno en la lista Billboard Kids Digital Songs. Cameron interpretó a Liz Larson en su primera película no de Disney, Barely Lethal, que fue estrenada teatralmente por A24 Films en 2015. Cameron protagonizó la película televisiva Descendientes, que se estrenó el 31 de julio de 2015. La película fue vista por 6,6 millones de personas y generó las dos primeras canciones de Billboard Hot 100, "Rotten to the Core" en el n. ° 38 y una canción solista, "Si Only ", en el n. ° 94. Otras canciones de la película con Cameron como" Set It Off "y" Evil Like Me "llegaron al n. ° 6 y 12, respectivamente, en el cuadro Bubbling Under Hot 100. La banda sonora de la película alcanzó su punto máximo en la lista Billboard 200 convirtiéndose en la primera banda sonora de una película original de Disney Channel desde High School Musical 2 para hacerlo. Como parte de la franquicia de los descendientes, Cameron lanzó una versión de la exitosa canción de Christina Aguilera, "Genie in a Bottle". El video musical se estrenó en Disney Channel el 18 de marzo de 2016. El single recibió 22 millones de visitas en menos de un mes. El 22 de diciembre de 2015, Liv y Maddie se renovaron oficialmente para una cuarta temporada, convirtiéndose en el noveno programa de acción en vivo de Disney Channel en la historia para lograr esto. Cameron comenzó a filmar la temporada de Liv y Maddie a principios de 2016. Más tarde se anunció que esta sería la última temporada del espectáculo. El final de la serie de Liv y Maddie se emitió más tarde el 24 de marzo de 2017. Cameron interpretó el papel de Amber Von Tussle en la presentación televisiva en vivo de NBC de Hairspray Live !, que salió al aire el 7 de diciembre de 2016. La recepción en general fue positiva, y la actuación de Cameron fue elogiada. Cameron repitió su papel de Mal en Descendientes 2, la secuela de Descendientes, en 2017. La película se estrenó el 21 de julio de 2017. La banda sonora de los Descendientes 2 debutó en el # 6 en el Billboard 200, con "It's Goin 'Down" de la banda sonora debutando en el # 81. Esto se convirtió en la tercera entrada de Hot 100 de Cameron, después de "Rotten to the Core" y "If Only". Cameron interpretó el papel de Sophie en la producción en vivo de Hollywood Bowl de Mamma Mia !. El espectáculo tuvo lugar del 28 de julio de 2017 al 30 de julio de 2017. El 21 de agosto de 2017, Cameron fue elegido para la película Dumplin, protagonizada por Jennifer Aniston. Cameron juega a Bekah Cotter en la comedia. A finales de 2017 Cameron firmó para aparecer en un papel recurrente en la Temporada 5 de Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D .. Este papel se reveló más tarde como Ruby, la hija del General Hale (Catherine Dent). Filmografía Referencias Enlaces externos * IMDB * Wikipedia * Instagram * Youtube * Gorjeo * Facebook en:Dove Cameron Categoría:Venganza Elenco